Hybrid in Town: Remix
by Jonathan112
Summary: Klaxon takes up his dad's role as a "Dimension Jumper" and he winds up in Jak & Daxter's world. What chaos can he get into when he joins the Underground? How much trouble can Alex, Destra, Combu, and Noir get into also? Takes place during Jak II and may have latter adventures included. I own nothing but Klaxon. Other characters' owner is written on top of chapters. May have M conte
1. Chapter 1

Destra, Combu, Noir, and Alex belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

2 Years Later

Klaxon watched the stars in the sky as he sat atop the Palace, smirking at all the pranks he played on the KG throughout the day. He wondered what had happened to Jak after he met him when he was imprisoned for "beautifying" the city's statue of the Baron and couldn't help feeling some guilt. He didn't have any time or even know where Jak was to help him. He then got up and threw a paint bomb into the Throne Room and disappeared in black mist before it went off.

When he reappeared at the Hideout he bumped into Torn who gave him the usual glare.

"Okay, what have I or my friends done to annoy you today?" said Klaxon in a "as if I cared" voice.

"You and your friends are making it hard to help the city when you go around acting loony." growled the Underground Commander.

"I'm a prankster, you can't stop that. Besides, it annoys the Baron to death. Thought you'd like that." said Klaxon disappearing in black mist then reappearing behind Torn and he walked into the Underground base where he saw Combu working on a new explosive device. Funny how the Dragon-human became the Explosive expert for their team in missions, Noir the engineer, Destra was their Infiltrator, Alex was the Heavy Hitter, and Ignitus was a Wild-Card in combat but luckily only to the enemy. Flare was medic for the team, and Comet due to her ability to blend in very well with dark areas was the "Assassin" for the group.

"Okay half-breeds. I've got a mission for you, go to the area near the KG Prison and scope it out. We have a man there so be careful." said Torn and the group left.

* * *

Jak's Point of View

"Freedom! Nice to breath some fresh air isn't it?" said Daxter on my shoulder and I roll my eyes at his contuning antics as I walk the streets which are severely uneven. Two years in prison suffering that..._torture_, it felt great to finally be free but my mind could only think about killing Praxis. I keep walking unaware of eyes watching me as I approach an old man.

"Greeting strangers. My name is Kor, may I help-" begins the old man getting into my path and I grab him by the collar of his robes.

"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want answers! Where the heck am I?!" I said getting in his face then shoving him back.

"Eh, sorry. He's new to the whole conversation thing." I hear Daxter say to the small child with "Kor".

"Well my angry young 'friend', you are a guest of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis who is the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City." said Kor motioning with his staff to the surrounding area.

"I was just a 'guest' in the 'good' Baron's prison!" I snap.

"Inside a cell or inside the city, we are all his prisons inside the walls." he turns around and I sense fear radiate from him, "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I-I'd move along if I were you." he finishes motioning the child forward as Krimzon Guards come forward with civilians running but a few unlucky enough to get shot.

"By order of his majesty, the grand protector of Haven City, all citizens in this sector are under arrest for suspicion of harboring Underground fugitives. Surrender and DIE!" said the lead KG.

"Uh, excuse me sir? Isn't it 'surrender...OR DIE'!?" yelled Daxter glaring at the KG with his teeth barred.

"Not in this city! Protect us from these guards and I can take you to someone who can help you!" said Kor from behind me and return my attention to the KGs in front of me with a smirk when a blue bolt takes the head off the lead KG. I turn my head to the right to see a figure wearing black-grey armor, and a wierd weapon on his right should, smoking. He's wearing a mask but the mouth area is unarmored and he has a cigar in his mouth. He strikes his _thumb_ like a lighter and lights the cigar but tosses at the KG which explodes in his face.

"Not nice to attack an defenseless old 'man'." said the figure removing his mask to reveal a 12-year-old with a smirk, "NOW, Combu!"

Suddenly explosives take out five of the KG leaving ten.

"Its the lizard freaks! Get them!" yelled one of the KG pointing it at the kid.

"LIZARDS?! We're _DRAGONS!_ Ignitus, teach them respect!" said the figure and when he came into the sunlight, I almost jump at the sight of a blue-green tail, black wings, and the six horns sticking out of the back of his head.

"With pleasure." I hear another voice and turn to see another dragon-humaniod emerge frem the shadows, this one was black scaled with a gold underbelly, purple wings, and a protective frill covering the back of his head and neck, with emerald eyes. He had no shirt but wore green jeans.

'Why isn't he wearing a shirt?' I ask myself but the answer comes when he hunches over and spikes erupt from his back, shoulders, elbows, and knees and he turns into a black buzzsaw with fire and electricity coming off him and he slices through a KG.

Then grenades roll underneath two KG and explode, killing them. A black shadowy claw grabs another and pulls him into the ground. Within seconds the KG are dead...

"Jak, look out!" I hear Daxter yell but too late. I feel a spikes pierce my back but not deeply as electricity courses through me, I scream in pain as things begin to go dark...

* * *

Normal Point of View

Klaxon whirls around to see Jak being electrocuted by a KG and when the KG removes the barbs from Jak's back, the green-blonde stumbles forward but doesn't fall to his knees. Jak's skin pales as two black horns sprout from his head and long black claws grow from his fingers. When he turns around to face the guard, the soldier is shaking in fear and when Jak looks up the KG sees lifeless black eyes.

"AAA-" screamed the guard but was cut off as Dark Jak sliced his neck open, causing blood to gush out of the wound.

Suddenly a KG Transport Zoomer came into view and dropped off twenty more KG soldiers who charged Dark Jak. Within seconds the KG were in pieces, literally. Limbs were everywhere as Kor and Daxter hid the child's face who tried to see what was going on.

Klaxon thought his dad was brutal but this...was worse, way worse. No wonder his father always told him to beware of Dark Eco. He then realized maybe he should of helped Jak escape two years ago, he took a step back to calm his nervous but was meet with claws through his stomach which were then wrenched out. Klaxon stumbled back as the wound healed and he stood back up as black smoke began creeping along his body.

"Sorry, Jak. Looks like I have to knock you out of it." said Dark Klaxon as he grew and got into a fighting stance.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Destra, Combu, Noir, and Alex belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Haven City; Slums Section near Prison

Dark Klaxon circled Dark Jak as the others watched, waiting for the outcome while Kor had a sinister grin on his face. Dark Combu then barreled into Dark Jak sending the Dark Eco infused teen into a wall. Dark Combu walked up to Dark Klaxon who was on one knee and holding his stomach, with red-blue blood coming out.

"Klaxon, get out of that form. Its killing you." said Dark Combu keeping an eye on Dark Jak who looked like a wild animal waiting to pounce.

"No...I'm fine...Just a scratch..." said Dark Klaxon standing back up.

"You know, when you're in this form, you're both stubborn and arrogant."

Dark Jak charged but was stopped when Dark Klaxon whapped him on the head with on of Rico's staffs. Dark Jak reeled back clutching his head before the features of Jak returned and he slumped to his knees.

"Why didn't you do that before?!" snapped Combu as he returned to normal.

"I needed the right moment and him charging was the perfect chance!" replied Klaxon returning to his normal age.

"Interesting..." mused Kor to himself quietly as a KG Hellcat flies in overhead and the pilot angles the vehicle so he can see them unaware of the previous carnage.

"You are in a restricted zone. Move along!" said the pilot before flying off as Jak got back to his feet and faced Kor.

"What you three did was impressive, the Shadow could use fighters like you, or at least your angry friend since you already work for the Underground." said Kor motioning with his staff to Combu and Klaxon at which point Ignitus emerged from the shadows behind Kor.

"What about me?" he asked causing Kor to jump with surprising speed for his age. The old man nearly gagged when he saw the blood covering Ignitus' scales but his spikes were gone.

"What's with the kid?" said Jak bluntly.

"He's important, that's all I know." said Kor and Klaxon narrowed his gaze at the old man.

"This kid? He looks kind of scruffy." said Daxter pointing at the kid who flinched and Klaxon smacked Daxter with his tail, "Lay off lizard lips!"

He found a mini-gun pointed at his face.

"We're not lizards! We don't do the tongue thing either. [Blows raspberry with forked tongue]" said Klaxon and everybody looks at him with confused looks.

"The tongue was from my father, get over it!"

"Excuse us. We must be going, the KG could come after us at any minute." said Kor turning his back to the group and began ushering the child forward. Klaxon, Combu, and Ignitus were about to leave when Jak cleared his throat.

"You forgetting something, 'pal'?" said Jak grabbing Klaxon by the collar and pulling him into his face.

"Look. I know I said I'd get you out, but-" said Klaxon but was interrupted by Jak.

"No 'buts'! I waited two years, TWO YEARS, for you to get me out! I had hope to get out of there, but you never came back, I was forced to suffer two years of torture!" growled Jak.

"I _did_ try to help you! Three weeks after I escaped, I went back to that same cell and found nothing! I searched the entire prison top to bottom, I even hacked into their database for prisoner transfer files yet I found nothing! Its like they wanted to make it seem _you_ never existed!" said Klaxon returning the glare.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I can vouch for him." said Combu crossing his arms.

"Back off Combu, this is my fight. You know something Jak, you're a jerk. I try to help you, failed I did, yet I try to apologize and you hold a grudge against me! I may have been willing to make sure our boss goes easy on you, but now forget it! Don't even BOTHER joining the Underground! I hate the Baron for what he did to you, but if you won't forget the past I'm no longer a 'friend' to selfish jerk like you! Come on Ignitus, Combu, we're leaving!" said Klaxon storming off and hopping into a two-person Zoomer.

"Good riddance! Come on Dax! We're leaving." said Jak walking away then stopped when he didn't hear his pal following and turned around, "Daxter?"

"Sorry, Jak. You're not the same." said Daxter climbing into the Zoomer with the others with a sad expression on his face.

"Fine! I don't need you either!" said Jak storming off as purple lightning snapped off him.

"Hey Jak! I'm sure Krew is hiring more thugs! Why don't you talk to him and see what you get! After all, you'd fit nicely with thugs!" said Klaxon before driving off in the Zoomer.

* * *

30 Minutes Later, Underground Base

"I didn't authorize any pets in the base!" said Torn as glared at the three who returned and Flare was bandaging Klaxon's stomach wound.

"I'm nobody's pet!" snapped Daxter glaring in Torn's face.

"We got him after his 'friend' deserted him. Some low-life prisoner named 'Jak' who I tried to rescue for two years but he didn't see it that way!" snapped Klaxon then whinced as Flare tightened the bandage a little too harshly.

"Give him time, Klax. I'm sure he'll come around...I hope..." said Daxter with a small hint of worry in his voice.

* * *

South Town; Hip Hog Heaven Saloon

Jak walked into the bar and approached the fat man hovering near the bar counter.

"You Krew?" he asked crossing his arms as a big guy in armor and holding a big rifle stepped in front of him.

The fat man hovered behind Jak who followed him.

"Yes, I'm Krew. What do you want, 'ey?" said Krew folding his hands together.

"A job." said Jak with venom in his voice.

"I like this one alreay, eh Sig? You'll fit in just fine, mmmmmm." said Krew grinning.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Destra, Combu, Noir, and Alex belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

One week Later; Slums

Klaxon shot awake in his bunk and got up and walked out into the streets with a cool morning breeze messing with his dreadlocks. He had some cover his right eye due to the fact he never liked people staring at his eye. He walked right into the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon and sat down at one of the side booths and put his head into his hands as he thought.

"What was that nightmare about?" he asked himself when he heard the clunking of heavy shoes and saw Sig sit across from him.

"Something troubling you chili pepper?" asked the dark skinned warrior.

"A nightmare...my father used to have them when something really bad was gonna happen and I don't know what to think..." said Klaxon not looking into Sig's eye.

"You know something tells me your father was a 'big game hunter' just by looking at you. What did he hunt?"

"Skulls."

"You mean like Metal Heads?"

"Eh, close..." said Klaxon before showing Sig the screaming skull of Hook and Sig's eye widened then he chuckled.

"You one nasty kid. Listen, I got a job for you. Head into the Pumping station and bag five Metal Head Skulls and I'll give you some information on what the Baron and Krew are planning. Krew also has new lackey-"

"Jak?"

"How'd you know?"

"Figured after our little 'chat' a week ago. I tried to rescue him from the prison two years ago, yet he holds a grudge. That anger will destroy him, like it almost did my father...Anyway, I'll get the skulls. Keep an eye on Jak, I may not like him anymore, but I feel some guilt..." said Klaxon getting up and leaving the bar.

He reappeared from black mist at the entrance to the Pumping Station and the large heavy doors opened.

"Exit the city at your own risk." said the mechanized voice that was located at every city exit point.

After fighting 5 Metal Rhinos, he was walking back to the doors when he felt a presence watching him and he turned around and activated his shattered eye yet found nothing and reentered the city.

"Its good to see you still alive." said the voice as he reentered.

Little did he know that a figure decloaked and was wearing a mask with a red line through an eye and a cat-like robot bounded next to the figure.

* * *

Meanwhile in Orbit

"Soundwave to all Autocons and Autobots, DNA Target located, proceed to given coordinates and provide assisstance if necessary." said the satellite turning into a jet and heading for the planet below. Behind him from out of nowhere decloaked three Predator Flagships, all loaded to the brim.


	4. Chapter 4

Destra, Combu, Noir, and Alex belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Underground Base

Klaxon had the sash that held the Metal Head skulls strapped to his back and was walking back to the Hip Hog when the feeling of being watched swept over him again and he made his dragon characteristics disappear to appear more 'normal' and kept walking. Little did he realize that a cloaked figure was watching him from the rooftops.

{Predator:} "Abilities match. DNA match. We have our target."

{Predator:} "Do not engage."

{Predator:} "Understood."

Klaxon's ears picked up the conversation despite being a few feet away and below the figure and ignored it as he kept walking and decided to just get it over with and disappeared in black mist and reappeared at the Hip Hog and walked in and dropped the sash, the skulls clattering to the floor and Sig walked over wide-eyed.

"There. Five Spyder Metal Heads, cleaned and waxed." said Klaxon with a small hint of pride in his voice.

"Boy you really something." said Sig picking one up and eyeing it, "How'd you get them so quickly anyway?"

"You don't want to know." said Klaxon flashing a toothy grin. Klaxon turned around when he heard the sound of a Blaster clicking and saw Jak pointing the rifle at his head. Klaxon smirked before pulling out a Double-barreled Peace Maker and pointing it at Jak, shocking both the Wastelander and the Dark Eco infused teen.

"This was my father's weapon, so don't ask. Don't make me pull the trigger Jak." said Klaxon his eyes going grey for a second.

"Like you could." said Jak.

"Don't tempt me." growled Klaxon, his eyes turning red and his finger tightening on the trigger. Suddenly Jak fell forward and Alex walked in carrying a massive scythe which disappeared as he stepped over Jak's unconscious form and Klaxon relaxed as he lowered the weapon.

"Sheesh. For a moment you looked like you were gonna pull the trigger." said Alex walking over to him.

"I was." said Klaxon and Sig took a step back before leaving.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before something bad happens." said Alex walking for the exit with Klaxon following who delivered a swift kick to Jak's ribs.

"If you don't straighten out Jak, I may have to take your head." mumbled Klaxon before he continued walking away.

* * *

Several Weeks Later; Stadium, Class 1 Race

Klaxon pulled up to the starting line with Daxter on his shoulder and waited for the green light for the race. Funny how Jak was also racing, but Klaxon could tell it was more for getting at the Baron. In both the Class 3 and 2 Races, both had managed to place first in both races at the same time and so here they were, racing for the lives. Suddenly Erol pulled up to Jak.

"I don't want to just win Eco Freak, I want _you!_" growled the sadistic manic as he pulled down his mask.

"Hey Lobster Face! Remember me?" asked Klaxon showing off his teeth and Jak saw Erol flinch.

"Greeting racers!" said the Baron from his hovering platform, "Today you race for glory and _if_ you manage to beat our grand champion, Erol, you get a lifetime supply of Eco. Andaquicktourofmypalacetosee howtheotherhalflives. Good luck and die bravely."

The green light went off and all the racers took off with Jak, Erol, and Klaxon leading the pack. Jak and Klaxon wedged Erol between them and Klaxon brought his claws and swept for Erol's vehicle's engine line but hit the brake line instead. The three kept bashing into each other at every turn until finally Klaxon and Jak left Erol behind who cursed at them. The two kept up with the other until they were on the final lap each trying to make the other make a critical mistake.

"Jak! Klaxon! You're gonna kill each other with me along!" yelled Daxter panicing.

"Quiet!" snapped Klaxon as they neared the finish line and...both crossed at the same time. Both got out of their racers and walked over to the other and glared at each other as the barrels of eco were lowered behind them.

"Well this is a first. Two racers who both win. In my world, good men are either bought or broken! So which is it?" said the Baron with a smug grin and the two smirk at each other before facing the Baron.

"Surprise." said Jak.

"What?" asked the Baron shocked.

"Just a little closer. We need to talk." growled Klaxon.

"You fools! Don't you get it? I own this city! These lives are mine! This war is mine! And in wars people _die_-Kill them!" with that the two KG on the Baron's platform point their weapons at the two.

"Look out!" yells one of the soldiers as the sound of a roaring engine reaches their ears.

"I win freaks!" growled Erol as he barreled at them.

Both Jak, Daxter and Klaxon jump out of the way at which point Erol tries to stop but...the brake line's cut. He collides with the Eco filled barrels, resulting in a massive explosive and the crowd screams in fear and starts running away as a mask plops down near the ruined barrels with lightning arcing off it.

Klaxon is the air avoiding yellow projectiles from the KG as he tries to escape and sees Jak with Daxter escaping then returns his attention as a eco round pierces his left wing and he plummets to the ground, hitting it full force and unsteadily gets up. He sees KG advancing on him when a butt of a gun hits him upside the head and then...blackness.

* * *

Outside the Stadium

Jak watches from a corner as he sees the KG drag away the unconscious form of Klaxon and smirks then sees Daxter's expressions and then the old him returns.

"Daxter..." begins Jak and the Ottsel looks him in the eyes, "We'll get him back. What's in the past is done, no need to hold a grudge."

"Glad to have ya back buddy." said Daxter ruffling Jak's hair.

"Let's go see if we can get his friends to listen to me." said Jak as he got into a Zoomer and took off for the Underground base.

* * *

Thirty minutes Later; Underground Base Entrance

*THUD! CRACK! SLASH! GUNSHOT! EXPLOSION! CRASH!*

Jak fell from the hole in the wall he made as Destra, Combu, Noir, Ignitus, Alex, Flare, and Comet advanced. Jak's body was riddled with injuries as the Dragons turned semi-human beat on the green-blonde then they stopped.

"We'll help. But if this is a trick, you'll regret it!" growled Alex grabbing Jak by the neck then throwing him back into a wall and at this time a hooded figure approaches them.

"Klaxon, is the boy's name? That's very interesting." said the figure still wearing the hood at which point the group notices him.

"Who are you?" said Ignitus.

"Name's Scorpio and I'm a friend of the boy's deceased father. I'm here to help." said Scorpio removing the hood to reveal a metal humaniod face.

"So, where is Klaxon being held?" said Ignitus to Jak who was now coming to his feet, slowly.

"Prison." said Jak.

* * *

20 Minutes Later; Prisoner Holding Cells

Klaxon was annoyed. He got put into the cell holding the Shadow and some old geezer that looks like the Shadow. Apparently Jak did a mission for the Underground without him knowing. Oh well, things weren't too bad.

Suddenly the doors opened and he saw Jak's head and blended in with the shadows.

"Samos, you okay?" said Jak looking at the Shadow.

"What took you so long?!" yelled an older Samos storming out of the cell, "I added six rings to my trunk waiting for you! Great Yakow horns! What happened to you Jak?!"

"Two Samos the Sages? AAAAAAH! Jak, they're multiplying!" said Daxter cowering behind Jak's feet.

"Yes. It appears I have an older time twin. Great grass grubs! I can't _believe_ what a cranky old log I become!" said Young Samos poking his older self in the chest.

"We have to find the kid!" said old Samos pounding his staff on the floor.

"What are you talking about old growth? The kid already opened the Tomb. I say we go after the Baron's forces!" said young Samos.

"Oh look who thinks they've sprouted. If you were _half_ as wise as I am, then you'd know the proper course of action is to _find_ he child!"

"Listen you old dried up leaf! I run this outfit and I say we disrupt the Baron's forces!"

Suddenly both of their heads are slammed together and Klaxon decloaks.

"Will both of you shut up! I'm getting a worse headache than I ever got from Blaze and Hunter!" yelled Klaxon and then he turned to face Jak.

"Look, sorry about the whole grudge against you not helping me. I...don't know why that happened..." said Jak rubbing the back of his neck.

"Probably the Dark Eco and don't worry about it. So, friends?" said Klaxon extending a hand.

"Friends." said Jak taking it.

_*BBBBzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttttt!*_

Klaxon fell onto his back laughing as Jak's hair was standing up after he got joybuzzed with 50k volts. Jak glared at Klaxon before laughing. Soon afterwards the nearby portal activated and they went through it, back to the Power Station.

* * *

Five Hours Later; Weapons Factory

Jak exits the elevator and Krew hovers down to him.

"So glad you could make it Jak. I'm about to launch my new weapon. Ahhh, how I love weapons. How they feel, look, even how they smell. My favorite weapons was the incredibly powerful cannon Mar built, poor fool died before he could use it. My Piercer Bomb, once the Baron arrives with Precursor Stone, will be put into the next shipment of Eco and sent right into the Metal Head Nest. Call it, just deserts. hehehehehe. Just take this weapon upgrade and pretend you never saw this, mmmmm." said Krew throwing Jak the upgrade who took it and attached it to his Morph Gun.

"Not this time Krew. I'm through being your hired gun!" said Jak switching to the Peace Maker.

"So its WAR is it?! Fine! I'll put you out of your misery!" said Krew flying away as green clones of Krew started advancing towards Jak.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Destra, Combu, Noir, and Alex belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

After twenty waves of Krew clones, Jak fired a Peace Maker round at the back of Krew's hover chair causing the fat man to spin out of control and plow into a metal pillar as a heart shaped gem with gold-ish metal surrounding it fell a few inches away from him which Daxter picked up as Krew whined like a hurt dog as he tried to reach but his fat prevented him.

"Is it too late for my resignation form?" said Jak crossing his arms.

"Yeah! He quits!" said Daxter.

"Its too late. I've sold you all out! HAHAHAHAHAHA-*has terrible coughing fit with blood coming out*"

*Whirring sound*

"Uh, Jak? I think we should be anywhere but _here_ just about NOW!" said Daxter as his fur stood on end.

Suddenly a Hellcat lands on the platform with Ashelin piloting and Klaxon on the turret.

"GET IN!" yelled Klaxon.

The Dark Eco teen and Ottsel hopped in and the Hellcat took off, leaving Krew behind.

"Oh, well..." said Krew before a massive explosion engulfed him and the platform.

* * *

Thirty minutes Later; South Town

Klaxon, Jak, and Daxter got out of the Hellcat once it landed and walked into the Hip Hog where Tess was looking at the Whack-a-Metal-Head game.

"Hey guys. I saw Krew put something in this machine and he looked really nervous." said Tess.

"Step aside guys and let the game player do his stuff." said Daxter getting an eye-roll from Jak and Klaxon tail-palmed himself.

"You're an animal Daxter." said Tess and Daxter smirked.

After beating the game, a device called the "Time Map" popped out of the game.

"Heh heh. You know sweet heart, if any _real_ Metal Heads came to the city," said Daxter to Tess who one minute was smiling until she saw what was behind him, "I'd smack them just like I did in the game. They'd be all 'Don't hurt me please!' and I'd be like 'Too late Metal Monkeys, you die screaming!' Know what I'm saying?"

"Um...Daxter?" said Jak pumping the loading mechanism on his Morph Gun.

"Jak, Klaxon...I think these trophies are still breathing!" said Daxter now noticing the two Metal Heads behind him.

Before Jak could fire, two green fireballs engulfed the Metal Heads, creating carbon statues and everybody, even Daxter, looked at Klaxon who's mouth had smoke rising from it.

"Sorry, reflex."

"M-M-METAL HEADS?! WHERE'S SIG WHEN YOU NEED HIM?!" screamed Daxter.

"Sig? I think Krew sent him on one last mission. Something in the Under Port." said Tess.

"Of course! Come on Dax!" said Jak.

"I'll take the Time Map to Keira." said Tess picking up the Time Map.

"You two go to the Under Port, I'll see if I can get help." said Klaxon taking off for the Palace Rooftop.

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER; PALACE ROOF

Klaxon landed and brought out a flare gun and fired it into the sky. Suddenly three Predator ships decloaked and fired 90 pods each as they passed over the city. Klaxon Shadow Arced to the ground and saw three Predators emerge from every pod and charge the Metal Heads. Soon it was an all-out battle with Predators, KG, and Underground forces Vs. the Metal Heads.

Klaxon's group then met up with the blue-green Dragon-Terran as they fought their way to the Port where Jak and Daxter emerged from the Under Port.

"Where's Sig?" said Ignitus and Jak's expression showed grim news coming.

"He...died." said Jak.

"Slag! {Thinks: There I go again, swearing like dad!} Now, what?" said Klaxon his eyes flashing from blue to red then back.

"Take the fight to the Metal Heads themselves." said Jak then their communicators went off.

"Klaxon...Jak...Construction Site...Kor..." said Vin before the line went dead.

* * *

20 Mintues Later; Construction Site

The group run down the ramp and Kor drops down in front of them. The Dragons all growl at him as the KG point their weapons at him.

"Kor...what's going on?" asked Jak unsure of what was going on.

"I'm sure you know. Deep down in your darkest **nightmares**. We've met before, remember? Everything is going according to plan. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Kor as he walked away and threw his cane aside as he straightened out of the hunched over look he had. Suddenly he became Metal Kor in a blinding flash of light.

"Now, GIVE ME THE PRECURSOR STONE!" yelled Metal Kor.

"If we die then we all die! YAAAAHH!" yelled the Baron charging with his Eco Sword but was blasted back by a Concentrated Dark Eco blast and he and his men collided with the skeleton of a new building, causing it to collapse on them.

"I will have that Stone if I have to tear this city apart one stone at a time!" said Metal Kor flying off.

Jak lifted pieces of debris off Praxis as the man rolled over onto his back.

"You are the ultimate weapon Jak and I made you. Still any leader worth his salt always has a backup plan." said Praxis reaching into a pocket and pulling out a remote and pressed the button causing a nearby silo to open, "The number one rule in making a bomb, is to always make two..."

Jak and the others looked away and headed from the Piercer bomb with the Precursor Stone inside the top and Daxter climbed in.

"Yow! Okay! I'm going in..." said Daxter, "Do I break the blue wire or the green wire? Wait a minute! Are Ottsels color blind?! Maybe if I break some more stuff...

BOOM! HAHAHAHA! Catcha! Like taking candy from a baby." said Daxter climbing down after the Stone was popped out of place and the others left.

* * *

5 HOURS LATER; OUTSIDE METAL HEAD NEST; MAR'S GUN

"The Metal Heads will overrun us even with the added support of the Predators. Jak just get home, leave this place and return to your own time!" said Ashelin through the comm-link that Daxter held.

"That's actually not a bad idea." said Daxter.

"This _place_...is worth fighting for!" said Jak fighting the Stone into the gun at which it started charging up.

"Stone, Gun, Nest!" said Jak pointing to each one.

"Light her up Partner!" said Daxter on his shoulder.

"HAHAHA! Eat this!"

The gun fired, blowing a huge hole the Nest's walls.

"WOO! THAT OUGHT TO WAKE THEM UP!" said Combu.

Suddenly Metal Heads surrounded them once they touched the ground in front of the Gun.

"Ambush!" yelled Daxter.

*Whistle*

Everyone turned to look at Klaxon he pointed at the top of a hill and suddenly a giant metal scorpion landed in front of them and opened fired on the Metal Heads, while dodging attacks itself. Suddenly a yellow and black car drove off a ramp and transformed in mid-air and open fired on the Metal Heads. Helicopter blades were heard overhead as gunfire and missiles cut the Metal Heads down.

"What's going on?" said Daxter.

"Reinforcements." said Klaxon unfazed by the appearance of the giant machines and he ran into battle against the Metal Heads.

Suddenly a silver car transformed and cut a Metal-Saur in half before placing an explosive on another one.

"Oh yeah. I'm bad!" said the machine sheathing its blade.

"No time for horse play, Sideswipe! Deal with the Metal Heads!" said a ambulance vehicle as it turned into another robot and started open firing also.

"Soundwave on approach vector." said a silvery jet as it neared the battlefield.

A Metal Head was gonna run its claw through Destra's back but was stopped as a cat-like bot tackled it and ripped its head off before charging into the fray and open firing with the cannons mounted on its back.

Suddenly the silvery jet transformed and started firing missiles from wierd tentacles sprouting from its back along with regular rounds from its cannon arm.

"Autobots, destroy the Metal Heads." said a new voice as a red and blue transformer flew overhead and started blasting Metal Heads as he flew throw the Nest's winding passageways.

Suddenly the helicopter transformed and landed and fired a small projectile that upon contact with the ground, vaporized a whole column of Metal Heads while sending debris flying, it then brought out its tail rotor and made its left arm into a chainsaw with the rotor.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and a little ways away from the combatants, Driller burst from the ground and a compartment opened and Shockwave stepped out, cocking his cannon arm and firing, blowing more rocks and Metal Heads out of the way.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later; Near the Gun

"Oh, man that was tense." said Daxter, "The Metal Heads surrounded us, machines came, blew them apart, seconds, now against Kor! I'd love to see his corpse when they're done with him!"

"We might be able to, but something's...wrong..." said Klaxon looking at the entrance to the Nest.

"Look out!" yelled Comet pushing everybody aside before moving out of the way too. Within seconds of the warning, the upper half of Ratchet crashed where they once stood.

"Ratchet! What happened doc?!" said Klaxon getting into the Autobot medic's face.

"He...overpowered us...We thought we had the advantage...we payed for...it..." said the doc before his eyes flashed then went out.

Klaxon looked towards the Nest and then he disappeared in black mist with small wisps of black smoke rising from him.

"We better get moving." said Ignitus.

On the way there, they saw Driller ripped to shreds, Optimus with one of his own Energon Swords rammed through his chest, Sideswipe in half (veritically), Scorpio in pieces, Scorponok's front half in pieces, Blackout looking like Grindor (face ripped in two), the only two missing from the list of now dead Autobots and Autocons were Bumblebee, Soundwave, and Shockwave.

When they neared the entrance to the Nest, they saw Dark Klaxon, Bumblebee, Soundwave, and Shockwave fighting Metal Kor. Suddenly Bumblebee's cannon arm was ripped off and he was sent flying towards the group after recieving a Dark Eco blast in the chest, killing him instantly. Metal Kor then rammed Bumblebee's cannon into Soundwave's chest and fired.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Soundwave before his head was blown off, leaving only Shockwave.

"This fight is too costly, I'm falling back." said Shockwave avoiding Kor's Dark Eco blasts as he retreated. Once the one-eye robot was near the group he looked at them then motioned for them to go in and he cocked his cannon arm as he waited for the right moment.

"So, I see the rest of your friends have decided to join you. And they brought the Precursor Stone, how nice." said Metal Kor, "The child will now play his final part."

Kor revealed the kid was in a blood red orb in suspeneded animation.

"Not this time!" said Jak.

"Oh, but this child is so a part of this, so a part of _you_ Jak! Don't you recognize him? He _is you_!"

"But how-"

"You were sent back to the past in hopes of learning the skills to fight me today, but Onin was wrong. Now that you've been corrupted by Dark Eco the Stone will not open for you. Your younger self, however, still possesses the pure gift. And once the Stone is opened, I will feed on the last Precursor Life Force!"

"This Stone is an egg?" said Destra.

"The _last_ Precursor egg. Mar was clever hiding his last egg, building the city and shield walls to protect but now...GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Not gonna happen Metalo-manic! You have to take it from us!" said Daxter.

"With pleasure!" said Kor firing a Dark Eco blast at the cliff that the group was standing. The dragons took off, yet Jak and Daxter fell to the ground along with the rocks which piled on top of him. Kor looked around the debris until he heard a growl come from underneath. A clawed white skinned hand burst from the rocks followed by Dark Jak.

"DIE!" yelled Metal Kor.

After thirty minutes of fighting Metal Kor seemed relatively unharmed, yet the others were badly injured. Klaxon's eyes show unrelented fury as he stared at Metal Kor.

"You think you can beat me boy?! Give up! You're weak and everybody knows that the weak die! Your father was probably no better." said Metal Kor with a smirk.

"Klaxon's face contorted into a snarl as his claws began to get sharper but he stopped when he heard the sound of a cane tapping.

"Ah, the final battle. It was enjoyable, yet I won't give away how it ends." said a new Kor yet this one was slightly older and didn't have the long ears.

"Who are you?!" growled Metal Kor.

"I'm you from an alternate universe, isn't that right son?" said New Kor with a smirk and at the word "son" a giant Crocadog comes bounding in and reverts to a Terran Form.

"So, insulting my son and grandson are you? I'll make you regret that!" said the figure as he barred his Crocadog-like teeth.

Suddenly thundering footsteps were heard and a giant with a titanium steel alloy War Hammer/Mace Combo weapon walked out of the shadows.

"Ya'll pay for insultin' my nephew and his son!" said Uncle Crush.

Suddenly an ear-splitting howl was hear and then a fairly large wolf bounded in that had quills on it, like the Crocadog it too morphed into a Terran.

"You'll pay for insulting my brother!" said the figure pulling out five quills that glowed yellow.

Golden flames then formed a circle and CD stepped out.

"I'll only do this once because he did insult my cousin." said Cousin Death and with that a twenty foot figure with green-orange armor, 15 tails, and Fox Dragon characteristics stepped out of the flames along with a blue eyed lion bot and orange eyed snake bot.

CD then threw off his cloak to reveal golden armor that resembled that of a smaurai. A Big Daddy with blue armor then walked out of a portal and a figure emerged from a puddle of water that leaked out of the suit.

"I'm baaaaack! Finally learned how to get out of that suit!" said the blue-skinned and blue-haired shark-like man who happened to be Cousin Gills.

"So the family is all here, past and present members." said Skyler looking at both the Crocadog and Wolfpine with a sad expression then his expression turned to anger at Metal Kor.

New Kor then bcame New Metal Kor.

"DIE!" screamed Metal Kor as he jumped down into the battle field.

* * *

END CHAPTER.


	6. Chapter 6

Destra, Combu, Noir, and Alex belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Metal Head Nest

Metal Kor roared as he was bombarded with elements, projectiles, claws, and teeth. He swung his tail in a wide arc and hit Klaxon sending him flying into a wall were he collapsed. New Metal Kor and Skyler both charged Metal Kor and beat the tar out of him. Metal Kor tried to get up but was stopped as a rusty black oversized pickup flattened him and drove to the side and then transformed.

"You want to go punk?" said the machine pointing two rather large cannons at the Metal Head leader.

Wings then sprouted from Metal Kor's back and he tried to fly through the Rift Wing but missed and hit the side of it, causing it to arc electricity into him which caused his body to explode and his head to land a few feet in front of young Jak and the Precursor Stone at which point New Metal Kor, Crush, Skyler's father, Gills, and Mike left.

Young Jak approached the Stone and looked at it before touching it and a bright light caused him to fall on his rear as a Precursor entity appeared...

* * *

With Klaxon

Klaxon held the left side of his face as Skyler approached his son.

"What's the problem?" said Skyler crouching down.

"Eye...hurts...bad..."groaned Klaxon as he continued to clutch the left side of his face.

"Let me see." said Skyler grabbing his son's arm and then he fell back laughing.

On Klaxon's left eye was now a scar that matched Skyler's but was on the left instead of the right.

"Not funny dad. How am I gonna explain it to mom?!" snapped Klaxon with a small grin.

"I told her that if you ever went dimension hopping, you'd probably wind up with a scar or two so no need to worry." said Skyler calming down and then Hunter slithered up.

**"Fits you squirt. Like your father you are in so many ways than you know." **said Hunter.

_"Gee, that's the first nicest thing you've ever said." _said Blaze with a smirk.

**"Tell anybody about this Blaze and you're dead!"**

_"We're already dead you idiot!"_

**"That's the first insult I've ever heard you say."**

_"One-eye!"_

**"Goody two-shoes!"**

_"Barbain!"_

**"Stuck up snob!"**

Klaxon and Skyler: "Shut up!"

*Metallic Clang!*

Klaxon sees Young Jak getting into the Rift Rider with Young Samos and Shadow Arcs over.

"Hey kid." says Klaxon and young Jak looks up at him, "Here."

Klaxon hands Young Jak a paint bomb as the Rift Rider takes off and the Rift Ring collapses.

"So it was _you_ who gave him that!" said Samos trying to smack Klaxon on the head with his staff yet failed (getting smacked on the head by Rico tends to have that effect), "I wondered where he got that when he pulled the pin in my room at the hut and the entire room, plus me, was painted blue! Do you have any idea how annoying that was!?"

"More annoying coming from an old geezer with a log on his head." said Klaxon turning into Mask and giving Samos a wedgie and then disappearing. Jak couldn't stop himself from snickering and Daxter was full out laughing.

"JAK! DAXTER! YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET BACK TO HAVEN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! BIG TROUBLE!..." began Samos and then he went into a rant until Skyler put duck tape over his mouth which then turned into muffled mumbling.

* * *

HAVEN CITY; 45 Minutes Later

The group minus Skyler, Blaze, Hunter, and CD were now back in Haven City at the new Naughty Ottsel and the city was in celebration over the fall of Metal Kor and mourning over those who died. Sig had apparently beaten the Metal-Pede that attacked him and Jak in the Under Port and made it back to the 'biggest party in town'.

The others watched as Noir beat the best drinker in all of Haven City in a drinking contest with Lock out cold on the table and Noir still going.

"What?" said Noir before taking another drink and Klaxon shook his head as he leaned back in his chair and smiled.

Klaxon then pulled out a cigar and lit it and of course it blew up in his face and turned to see Combu laughing at him. Klaxon pulled up his jacket's sleeve as he made himself 28-years-old and charged Combu.

"I'm gonna hurt you Combu!" said Klaxon chasing Combu around town.

"You acted like this in the pub back home! Why can't you take a joke!?" yelled Combu running away.

"Quit running and I'll tell you."

"No way! You'll hurt me if I stop!"

* * *

3 Hours Later

The group was in the Pumping Station waiting on Klaxon and Combu to arrive. Combu entered beaten black and blue with Klaxon behind him with a few scratches also.

Combu and Klaxon: "Don't ask."

(Both of them collided with a rogue KG group and had to fight their way free.)

Klaxon activated the portal gun and the group went through back to their world.

* * *

END CHAPTER AND STORY


End file.
